


Use Your Words

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Fingering, M/M, Multi, No Lube, Pet Play, Pet!Anti, collar and leash, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I wasn’t going to request this but I couldn’t get it out of my head so here we go: Could you write Dark (or one of the other two) using their safe word during sex followed by some aftercare? Also, sorry for leaving so many requests but I love your writing so much and can’t get enough of it”- theawkwardladyjayAnti has to bite back his pride and use their weird safe word.





	Use Your Words

Anti was crying, which wasn’t totally unusual for these kinds of things.

When they all got into the pet play stuff, with Anti being their precious little kitten, they got into it hard. Anti had a tendency to let himself open up more, emotionally and physically.

Today was something of a punishment. Not a big punishment, nothing too serious, but Anti had been biting back a lot due to his own stressors with the Septics and their drama. So it was a sort of “you need to be punished for behaving poorly but we also understand why you’ve been behaving poorly and you really need a chance to relax” kind of thing.

Anti was on his hands and knees, collar tight around his neck, and Wilford had a good grip on the leash with one hand. Darks strange, broken bone structure helped with these sorts of things because he managed to practically feed Anti his cock with two fingers in his ass at the same time. Wilford also happened to have two fingers in the poor kitten. The punishment being there was almost no lubrication. The spit that had been helping things slide a little easier had long since dried out and Anti was taking four fingers scissoring him open basically dry.

Between that and coming close to suffocating around Darks cock, the leash already leaving his air supply a little short, and his own cock painfully neglected, of course he’d be crying.

This just seemed to drive Dark further along, fucking his face relentlessly, and Anti took it all like a champ because this was Anti, and Anti took dick like a champ. That was what he did.

It was only when Dark and Wilford seemed to share a look with each other, and Dark pulled his cock out of Antis mouth for the sake of asking him questions.

“Do you like it when we use you like this, pet?”

Darks tone was smooth, sultry and commanding only on the outside. Dark knew the rules, Anti knew the rules, everyone knew what to do if something wrong.

Antis instinct was to nod, because honestly, he did love this, but it was getting to be too much, and just as he had that thought, Wilford and Dark happened to move right at the same time, stretching him open with their fingers. To the point where being full wasn’t fun anymore, to the point where it was just pain and Anti winced.

They had a rule about vocalisation.  
When it came to rougher scenes, there was a general ground rule that if you couldn’t say yes out loud to something, then there’d be punishment. Unless you were gagged or had cock in your mouth, the point was that body language wasn’t going to cut it.

“I’m talking to you, pet. You’re allowed to use your words. Do you like being our useful little kitten?”

The way Dark said the words “pet” and “kitten” shook Anti to his core. It was still endearing but Dark made them sound like slurs. It wasn’t entirely a bad thing but quite suddenly, both Dark and Wilford thrust their fingers deep into Anti, and Anti felt the pain almost shooting up his spine. He let out a cry, fighting with himself momentarily because... he didn’t want to be weak, and he wanted to be used, and he loved the idea of this, but it wasn’t totally working right now. So he swallowed his pride, and he finally got words out.

“J-JUMANJI...!”

It was strange, sometimes, how Dark and Wilford seemed to move in such neat unison. They’d known each other for so long, had been around each other, been with each other for such a ridiculous amount of time that every now and then, Anti got the suspicion that they must have actually been one being in two different bodies. They were so in sync all the time, sometimes it was difficult to tell them apart when his brain wasn’t really thinking, just feeling.

At that moment, they stilled and pulled out, slowly, carefully, with some surgical precision as to not hurt Anti more. Dark leaned down to Antis eye level and loosened the collar to let Anti breathe. Wilford dropped his grip on the leash all together, immediately getting up off of the bed to rummage through their drawers for, what Anti could only assume was some some of moisturising aloe vera something or rather for his ass.

Anti immediately tried to wipe his own tears away but Dark instead just picked him up and placed him down on the bed, lying flat on his back. Antis claws were still out, for goodness sake. He got pretty into the pet stuff too, he realised.

Dark was studying him, studying his body and his eyes and his expression.

“...Are you alright?”

Darks voice was now soft, careful, analytical but not in a bad way.

Anti sniffed as Wilford came back over and situated himself between Antis legs. He winced, just slightly, when Wilford started applying whatever that was, but he only winced because it was cold. Not so much because of the pain.

“Yeah, sorry.... just got a bit - I dunno, ye know I’m usually good with the hurtin’ stuff and I didn’t wanna ruin anythin’ and-“

Wilford popped his head up from between Antis legs to speak.

“Hey. We care about you more than anything else, silly.”

Dark continued. More with this one being shit.

“You haven’t ruined anything. That was rough, it was a lot, and we knew that. And you did a great job, pet.”

“And we’re proud of you for speaking out, kitten.”

Anti supposed, while his tears were being wiped away and his hole was being tended to in the most gentle way possible, that that was the difference between Dark and Wilford. Beyond their most obvious characteristics. In bed, they were incredibly similar. Difficult to dominate, liked putting up something of a fight, had similar sensitive areas, and that was all very convenient.

But when it came down to it, Anti pondered and Wilford wiped his hand cleaned and undid Antis leash, and Dark pulled him close for the longest hug ever while whispering lovely things in his ear, was that Dark preferred to call him “pet” and Wilford preferred to call him “kitten”.

Anti wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information, but as his brain fogged into a nice submissive comforting space, with such careful, caring men around him, he supposed he didn’t need to do anything with that information.

His brain traveled further and further away, until he felt words coming out of his mouth that barely felt connected to him at all.

“Why do we even have Jumanji as a safeword?”

Wilford perked up behind Anti.

“Oh, yeah. Dark, Why is that?”

Dark sighed, bringing the two of them even closer.

“It’s a rather long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. For anyone that was wondering, Jumanji is a Weird WKM Reference™. It’s almost validating that I had to clarify since I watched and picked apart Who Killed Markiplier like someone would read and analyse sacred texts or something.
> 
> I like to think that once upon a time, William would jump at every opportunity to talk about Jumanji and everyone around him would sigh a little.
> 
> “This reminds me of the time I was sucked into the board game Jumanji and-“
> 
> “Yes, William.”
> 
> “A BOARD GAME!”
> 
> “We know, William.”
> 
> Now Dark misses hearing that story, since Wilfords long forgotten it. But it’s certainly so obscure and random that it would never come up in a sexual context. Just a neat little nod to the past that isn’t too on the nose.
> 
> -
> 
> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
